This is my sorry
by Out Patient
Summary: Based on the song " Everytime " by britney spears.


Feel free to flame me. Feel free to write on the review box. It's free,  
trust me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, thank you for cooperating.  
  
Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
In strangers land?  
Our love was strong  
why carry on without me?  
  
Inside a cab, downtown England. After A reunion.  
"Eriol what's wrong? Come on we can talk about it... "Sakura while playing  
a hand on his one year husband Eriol Hiirigizawa.  
"..." Eriol looking outside the car took off his glasses and tries to clean  
it. Sigh as he manages to ignore Sakura's questions since they enter the  
cab.  
"I really don't know what's eating you... "Sakura wisphers looking the  
other way as tears started to race down her cheeks.  
Flash back   
"Who are you talking to? "Syaoran asked while trying to get sakura's  
phone from her thight grip.  
"None of your business Syaoran, give it back to me! "Sakura demanded  
pulling Syaorans hands away from the phone.  
-beep- -beep-  
"Ouch, wait you have a message. Here I'll read it for you... "Syaoran as he  
started to open the message inbox.  
"Syaoran, please give it back. It might be an emergency. Let me read it  
first! "Sakura crossing her arms now at a show of protest and irritation.  
"No, its just Eriol. He says: Hi honey, I missed you. The dinner last  
night was lovely I want to see you aga... "Syaoran stopped. Dumb-founded  
where he was, like his time stopped.  
"Syaoran... I.. I can..."  
  
Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face; it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby.  
  
A hour later at the Hiirigizawa residence.  
"Why don't you just tell me the truth now. Sakura. "Eriol Interrupts the  
now frowning Sakura as he grabs her hand and turn her around to face him.  
"I don't have to confess anything... "Sakura as she abruptly shoves from  
Eriol's grip.  
"He's not coming back for you no more. Sakura, he and Meiling are in  
perfect bliss now. Stop dreaming, aren't you the first to be blame after  
all?" He shouted.  
"So now you're flaming me huh!" Sakura burst into tears now. Walking away  
from Eriol.  
"Isn't it your fault to tell me that you and Syaoran are still friends two  
years ago. And except my offers not knowing that both of you are together?  
Or should I tell you more..." He then exaggerates his accusations by  
reciting the story Sakura dreaded to hear.  
"I'm going to take a bath..." Sakura leaves for the bathroom not taking a  
glance at Eriol.  
"Don't you dare leave... Sakura! SAKURA!" He shouted and when denied he  
gets his eye glasses and throws it on Sakura's way. It landed on one of the  
house pillars just inches away from Sakura's head.  
"Are you trying to kill me now, get out! Now, I want you to get out! Leave  
me alone!" She demanded getting ready to pick up a nearest object not  
showing any affection if it lands Eriol's face.  
  
"I just... don't know you anymore..." disappointment was shown on his  
moonlight face as he turn his back on Sakura and headed for the door.  
"I'll be back when you get that out of your system..."  
  
I'll make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy  
  
Sakura then closed the hall lights as she headed for the master bedroom.  
She runs up the stairs holding her skirt, exposing a quite length of her  
legs. She reached the room slamming the door behind her.  
While undressing she wonders why. What happened early this evening that  
ends this day like this.  
She takes her dark brown Gucci shoes off and unbuttons her black satin  
dress.  
Her hair falls elegantly as she took off the clip that was holding it up.  
She cares less.  
Reminiscing the years, the days, and the moments that she thought later as  
an act of stupidity at her side.  
Throwing her dress on the bed as she took the last garments of her body she  
open the bedroom's bathroom.  
Letting the water over flow the bathtub seems nothing to Sakura as she  
looks at her reflection on the now broken mirror.  
She is disgust just by looking at her reflection. She rubs her temple  
feeling a little lightheaded. ' Maybe due to the wine she drank earlier to  
keep her calm'  
She turns off the faucet and dipped her body on the cold tub.  
  
Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face; you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby.  
  
' I saw them... I saw them together... they're so happy... happy together...' She  
thought burying her face with salty tears.  
Sakura and Eriol Hiirigizara where married almost a year now. And while  
Tomoyo prepared a reunion party for her old friends. Never did she know  
that there was an unsettled argument between Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran.  
She thought that Sakura and Syaoran got separated when Syaoran went back to  
China to marry Meiling.  
Earlier that night. Syaoran and Meiling announced a wonderful surprise for  
all. Well, except for Sakura. He and Meiling are having a baby. This and  
their presence thorn Sakura into bits and pieces. She still love him, after  
all.  
It was her mistake, to leave him in the first place.  
And this is the reason why Eriol felt the awkwardness Sakura is projecting  
the whole night. And it sucks, that they thought they'd be the one to have  
the best surprise. They'll gonna have their own too.  
Ignoring Eriol's protest when Sakura started to drink more wine that what  
her limit is.  
She felt her head spin as if something must've puncturing it a moment ago.  
But she ended the conclusion that it was her heart and not her head. And  
she is growing more insane every minute. She can hardly feel the thumping  
of her head now. And she fells her head is getting colder every minute. She  
still ignores.  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away  
  
She eased it by rubbing the back of her head. She reached a spot where  
something sticky and hot is flowing.  
She looked at it, blood.  
Blood in her hand and in her head. But she just looks at it with a vacant  
expression.  
And everything for her was a blur. She opens her mouth for a last word.  
In the peek of the darkness she sees, the pain she cause herself and  
everyone around her.  
Those amber eyes succumb into full liquid darkness. As one name echoes  
inside her heart.  
"Syaoran..." 


End file.
